Dare To Be Different
by Kinara
Summary: Sometimes things don’t go exactly as you planned. The square peg won’t go into the circle hole, there’s something wrong with the picture, but you can’t find it. What do you do when you're in love with your best friend, but can't do anything? 1x2
1. Prologue Part 1: Different

This introductory chapter in what may become a multi-chapter story is pretty short. For that, I'm sorry, but it just came to me while playing solitare on my computer. This story is a bit reflective on my views about people, so sorry if I offend you by any of the comments I make, because I'm usually very cynical. SO, without further ado, here's Dare to Be Different, the Prologue.

**Prologue**

Sometimes things don't go exactly as you planned. The square peg won't go into the circle hole, there's something wrong with the picture, but you can't find it. What's different often confuses us, because we're always used to everything being the same. Different. One word, one little word, can start wars or change the course of history forever. The one word that can make you friends, or make you lose everything you have. Not many people in life have purposely tried to keep themselves different from the crowds, from the mindless sheep that follow everything the media says. I, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your point of view), am one of those people. Those few people who dare to be different, risking life and everything they have to stand up for what they believe in, what the sheep they're different from go against. I am Duo Maxwell, and I dare to be different. Why? I'm gay, and I love my best friend, Heero Yuy, and that, my friends isn't sheep behavior.

But then again, I never wanted to be a sheep.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Perfection

**Another short chapter. The story won't pick up speed for a while, sorry. Also, I update when the ideas hit me, be it a week or months in between, so if I don't update for a while, sorry.**

**Prologue Part 2**

Perfection. Something people always strive for, yet few people reach. I am one of those "perfect" people. Do they all think that I don't hear them as I walk by? Do they not know that I hear them calling me the "perfect soldier"? Even now, they still call me that, and the war ended years ago. Only one person keeps me sane now. If I don't see him, with his beautiful hair and always smiling eyes, I think I'd go crazy. Perfect people don't go crazy, I don't think. But my lifesaver, my light at the end of the tunnel, he always stayed by my side, no matter what. We were partners; after all, no matter what people said about us, we always had each other's backs. If I was perfect, as everyone said, then I wouldn't even need him to help me live, even now, 3 years after the horrible war that scarred us all.

My name is Heero Yuy, and I am far from perfect.


	3. Chapter 1: Fights

**Don't own, okay? So please don't sue me.**

**If the typing seems kind of weird in this chapter, it's because I burned my finger making Indian flatbread, and it has a Band-Aid on it.**

**DARE TO BE DIFFERENT CHAPTER 1: TENSION**

**Quatre POV**

Some days, it seemed like the tension between them could be cut with a dull butter knife. Some people thought it was because they hated each other, others thought it was just sexual tension because neither of them had girlfriends (or boyfriends, in Duo's case). I said it was because they were in love. He couldn't be more right. They shared an apartment together, and slept together regularly. Why wouldn't they be in love?

"We are not in love."

"Of course we're not in love! I mean, the Hee-cha—I mean, Heero, loves that little princess what's-her-face!"

They're so in love. They don't see that everyone else can sense the tension when they walk into a room together, especially after they'd had a particularly bad fight. I remember that fight like it was yesterday…

"_Why can't you just leave me alone and let me live my life the way I want to?"_

"_Because you don't know what's best for you! Not like I do!"_

"_You don't even __**know**__ me! Why don't you just go be Mr. Knight in Shining Armor for that bitch Relena?"_

"_Relena is not a bitch, she is the only reason we have peace right now!"_

"_BULLSHIT! You know damn well that we are the reason for peace. We fought for it, we achieved it. Relena only keeps the peace now, with __**our**__ help."_

"_PLEASE! Stop fighting…"_

"_You're making Quatre scared"_

"_Not to mention how dishonorable this is…"_

All I can remember after that is blackness. Trowa and Wufei said that I passed out, which made Duo and Heero stop fighting for the time being. When I woke up, they were in different rooms, both sulking, Duo with bruises on his arms and face, and Heero looking slightly tousled.

"_What happened to them Trowa?"_

"_They got into a fist fight. As you can see, Duo is really the only one who got hurt, before Wufei and I could break them up. It's really sad, once you think about it. They can be the beast of friends sometimes, but then something sets one of them off, and it's all over."_

"_What set Duo off though?"_

"_He wanted to live on his own, instead of with Heero."_

"_Oh."_

Fights went on like this for the next couple of months, until Duo moved out of Heero's apartment. He was back a month later. If that isn't love, I don't know what it is.

Too bad neither of them realizes it.

I remember how, when we all first met each other, Duo and Heero seemed to instantly attract each other, even though it seemed like Heero didn't trust Duo, or the rest of us for that matter. But somehow, thank Allah, they became the best of friends.

I know Duo wants more from their friendship, I know he wants a relationship, wants to be a couple and be able to say "Yeah, that guy right there, he's the love of my life." I personally think that could happen someday, if both of them realized what's right in front of them.

Being Duo's best friend, (after Heero, of course) he tells me everything that's going on in his life, including the things that he can't tell to anyone else.

Like how he's moving out of Heero's apartment again, this time for good.

I know I can't do anything about this, but it kills me to see that this is going to happen, knowing that this could be the biggest mistake that both of them ever make. Why do I say both of them? Because Heero can't make him stay, and isn't going to try.

The fights are getting bad again. I can hear them throughout the whole building now; they had walked away from our group a while ago to have a private conversation.

"I'm leaving! I'm moving out by the end of this week!"

Oh no. I guess he's really serious about it since he's finally telling Heero about his decision.

"No you're not!"

"You can't control my actions! I'm an _adult_ I can do whatever the _fuck _I want to!"

"You can't leave me! You won't leave me!"

"You can't make me stay!"

I heard a slap and then a dull thud. Duo is crying, and I can hear Wufei running into the room where they were arguing. Next thing I know, Duo is being carried into the sitting room by Wufei and is set down onto the couch opposite from the chair I'm sitting in. He's still crying, no, sobbing. A heartbreaking sound from someone who's usually so happy.

I can't say I know what's going on with Duo. I can't even pretend to understand the feelings radiating off of his body. All I can do now for him is be there, and see if he can weather the storm that is obviously about to come.

**A/N**

**Okay! So it's been three years now? I completely forgot I had this story, I got a new computer after my old one kept breaking and most of my fanfiction was thrown off to the side for a while. I think I'm either going to put this story on hiatus and update all my other stories and delete a few of them that kind of center around OC's instead of actual characters so that I can get to the point of the stories which are the CHARACTERS. So I guess now this story will be updating on a slightly more regular basis. Sorry again for the wait!**


End file.
